Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling systems and services. For example, such services can include search functions such as locating points-of-interest in a mapping service or finding relevant feeds on social network sites. As such, important differentiators in the industry relate to the user interface of such systems and services.